A Strange Summer
by theycallmemichelle
Summary: Troy and Gabriella go to the country club for free for winning the previous talent show the summer before college. But what happens when Ryan asks Gabriella to dance...and Troy sees and uses Sharpay to make Gabriella jelous? Troypay Ryella. FINALLY DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**A Strange Summer**

**Chapter 1**

**Okay, this is my first HSM fanfic, along the lines of HSM****3****, so don't laugh…my friend gave me the idea and it is kind of like looney4rooney's fanfic Never Felt This Way. But I am just using some ideas and making it my own, so please don't be mad! Also, if you'd like to be my beta readers please review telling me so…I don't know how to do beta reading though but I am sure I will figure it out! Anyway, read away!**

_Dear Miss Montez,_

_We at the Evans' Country Club are aware that you and Mr. Troy Bolton had won the Talent Show this past summer. Winning 1__st__ prize not only includes a trophy, but a free summer vacation stay at the country club, along with permanent and year-round membership to you and your family. We hope you will join us for another fabulous summer here at our country club, but if this summer fall otherwise, enjoy it as you wish._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Richard & Marlene Evans_

Richard & Marlene Evans

Presidents of the Evans' Country Club

_Gabriella p.o.v _I read the letter over and over again. Wow…a free all summer stay at the country club? And all that for singing a measly song? Singing may actually come to my advantage…I thought as I went to show my mom.

"Honey, that's wonderful! A whole summer at a deluxe country club? Why, that's marvelous!" My mom marveled warmly when I showed her the letter.

"Yeah, it sounds nice and all, but I need to apply to colleges…and get school supplies…I can't go, I mean, it's a whole summer, and…" I tried to talk myself out of it. It wasn't like I didn't want to go, it was just that there were other things to care about other than facials, caviar, and tanning during the summer. Especially the summer before college.

"Baby, don't worry, I will take care of everything for you! I'll even mail your applications. If something comes up, I'll call you. Okay?" Mom reasoned. It was so tempting…and it _was_ only two months…

"But—but I don't want you to get lonely…" I still tried anyway. Hey, it never hurts. Mom hugged me tight.

"Honey, I won't be lonely at all! Besides, I'll have work, and I wouldn't want _you _to get lonely! You go." Mom insisted.

"But…" I began, but Mom gave me one of her firm stares that said, _Don't get me started… _andwhen her forehead creased and got all wrinkled. It got me every time.

"Okay," I finally agreed. The wrinkles disappeared as a smile broke out on Mom's face. She hugged me again.

"That's my _querida_!" She said. I couldn't help but smile. My mom had always wanted the best for me, and I rarely appreciated it.

"But thanks for thinking of me, anyway," Mom said as she kissed my forehead. "Now what are you waiting for? Go pack!" Mom demanded with a grin on her face. I giggled and retreated to my closet to pick only the utmost necessary things.

**Umm, so, did you like it? Kind of short but it's only the first chapter! Please review if you liked it! And also remember, Beta reader available! P.S I think querida means dear one in spanish…if you are spanish and I am wrong, please don't kill me! Haha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy, I am back! Here's the second chapter!**

_Sharpay p.o.v _I was fuming. How could Mother and Daddy do this to me? How could they invite those lowlifes that had stolen my show _here for the whole summer_? Troy I have no problem with, but that Gabriella girl…Ugh I can't stand her! I mean, sure, it had been decided years ago that winners of the Talent Show would be offered a free stay, but Ryan and I had won every year since we were little toddlers! Mother and Daddy had won every year before then, but now it's me and Ryan following in their footsteps.

"And what do they do? They give membership to a couple of…show stealers! I mean, that is like, lower than low." I was telling Ryan.

"I don't know, Shar, I mean Troy and Gabriella _did_ win…" Ryan said. "Besides, it'll be nice to see our school friends this summer." He continued.

"_WHAT?! _How could you even _think _of saying that?!" I screeched. We were in the lobby, surrounded by trophies that me and Ryan had won over the years. Mother and Daddy said we had to welcome Troy and Gabriella for when they came. They had to go to some meeting or whatever.

"Ryan—are you becoming _one of them_?" I said barely over a whisper. If Ryan went over to _their_ side, filled with math geeks, jocks, and people who don't stick to the status, I would be completely vulnerable to said math geeks, jocks, and people who don't stick to the status, and be compelled to—dare I say it—_bow down to their superiority_. And that is just like committing social suicide—or hitting rock bottom.

"No way, Sharpay, I would never leave you! I'm just trying to look on the bright side." Ryan assured me. I couldn't help but sigh, "Oh, Ryan, you're always doing that. You're such a good person, trying to cheer me up." I said innocently. He smirked proudly and said, "Well, yeah, you know how it is."

"Yeah? Well, stop doing that!" I commanded, suddenly fierce. Ryan wore an expression that told me I caught him off-guard. Excellent. "If you want to win our dignity back, you need to think over and over why we are winning it back." I continued and waited for him to answer.

"Because, uh…" Ryan began clueless. Ugh. Ryan is so dumb.

"Because Troy and Gabriella took it from us!" I snapped. God, is he always this stupid?

"Ah, I see." Ryan said as if he was about to say the same thing. He was wearing a bright pink beret, a pink pinstripe shirt, and beige corduroy pants with a leather belt. His clogs were black. What a fashion _under_statement.

"I mean, Tracey, Stacey, and Lacey, they won't even talk to me anymore! They were like, my best friends last summer, and now they look down upon me like a lowlife!" I whined. They weren't really my best friends, just followers. But still, without them I feel…powerless.

"Speak of the devil," I murmured coldly as Tracey, Stacey, and Lacey themselves walked by. I hadn't seen them all year. Lacey was platinum blonde now, Tracey had chestnut highlights in her black hair, and Stacey had gotten her strawberry blonde hair trimmed.

"Hey, loser." Stacey called hotly. I assumed the catfight position. My chin up, one hand on a hip, and the other casually at my side. My legs bent a little, and I synched. Synching was my signature 'glare'. It was like a glare, but kind of not. Glaring looks aggressive and manly, and synching is graceful and intimidating.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" I asked.

"A has-been." Tracey answered.

"Never-was." I quickly shot back.

"Bottle blonde!" Lacey snapped.

"Look who's talking!" I shouted.

Lacey gasped. Sharpay:1 Ex-friends: 0

"At least we're not washed up pop stars!" Stacey retorted.

"Good one, Stacey!" Tracey giggled. The threesome started laughing at Stacey's comeback, but soon went back to sneering at me as they strutted off. Make that Sharpay:1 Ex-friends:2.

I turned back to the door, fuming again. I soon gasped though. Because Troy the Basketball Boy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were standing there, gaping. They had watched the whole thing.

Let the hell begin.

**The catfight was kind of like this Hannah Montana episode, but I thought it fit, as Sharpay is blonde. And I have no clue if Sharpay's HSM****2**** friends were named that, but whatever. I couldn't just call them NamelessGirl****1 ****and so on. So…please review! Come on, you know you want to!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Strange Summer**

**Heyy I am in school right now!!!! Just chilling! Also, thanks to (I'm so sorry I totally forgot your name) for telling me that Stacey, Tracey, and Lacey where actually called the Sharpettes. That saved a whole lot of time writing this chapter for me. Good news for you! Haha, well I had better get on w/this chapter already.**

_Troy p.o.v _Sharpay was such a drama queen. Gabriella and I had walked in, expecting a nice bellhop waiting to take our luggage to our rooms. But instead, we were greeted by the unpleasant sight of Sharpay in a catfight with the exSharpettes. Really, was this necessary in the lobby of a respectable country club? Save it for the stage, Sharpay.

"Are we at a bad time? We could come back later…" Gabriella said. That was Gabriella, always trying to make everyone happy. And that's why she was my girl.

"No, of course not!" Sharpay said with a quick grin, as if nothing had happened between her and the exSharpettes. "You're right on time. As usual." She said slyly, more to me than Gabriella. Oh boy, not this 'crush' thing again. You'd think that by now she'd realize: I'm taken.

"Thanks for inviting us, Sharpay," Gabriella said with a smile.

"I didn't invite you!" Sharpay snapped. She quickly smiled though. "I mean, our parents did."

"Oh, well, that's good," Gabriella said haughtily. I could tell she was embarrassed.

"Would you like us to show you to your rooms?" Ryan offered. It was nice that Ryan tried to change the subject before the fighting began. Too bad he had Sharpay for a sister.

"Yes, please," Gabriella piped. She was so cute when she was shy.

"Okay, right this way, Miss Montez and Mr. Bolton," Ryan jokingly said in a stuffy pompous voice. Gabriella giggled. I thought I saw something in her eyes, that glassy look I had only seen a few times. The first time we sang, and our first kiss. It was a loving look. Ah, it was probably just the light. Gabriella's got eyes only for me.

Ryan led an eye rolling Sharpay, a glassy-eyed Gabriella, and I down a hall, and eventually, past a bulletin board. Gabriella stopped and pointed to a flier.

"Wow! I want to go to that!" She said.

"Go to what?" I asked, joining her in front of the cork board. The only thing she could have been pointing at was a flier to a stupid Salsa dance, but I know Gabriella wouldn't like that. She hates dancing.

"That Salsa dance! It looks _so _cool!" Gabriella squealed. Since when did Gabriella like Salsa dancing? Or even dancing in general?

"Oh, that?" Sharpay began. "That's just some dance thing for Ryan's stupid birthday. Nothing special." She explained coldly. Sheesh, how mean can you get? Hello, earth to Sharpay, Ryan's right in front of you.

"Ryan, you know how to Salsa dance?" Gabriella said breathlessly, putting her hand to her heart. It was as if she asked him if his mom died. And she had that glassy look in her eyes again.

"That I do." Ryan replied. "You see, when me and Sharpay turned eight, Mom gave us a choice of dance: Ballet, or Salsa. I chose Salsa, of course."

"I quit ballet after a year, but Ryan learned Salsa straight to this day. It's all he thinks about!" Sharpay continued.

"Yup, my parents are letting me have and host my own Salsa dance on my birthday, by myself." Ryan said proudly.

"What about your birthday, Sharpay? It's on the same day as Ryan's right?" Gabriella asked, suddenly concerned. I know Gabriella is sweet and all, but seriously, why does she care about _Sharpay _of all people?

"Oh, no big, my parents are letting me have a big shopping spree that morning. I can get anything I want." Sharpay simply said.

"Anything?" Gabriella asked, in awe.

"Anything. No matter how big or expensive, I can get it." Sharpay said smugly. Gabriella sighed, in wonder.

"So…how about them rooms?" I asked suddenly. Soon after, Ryan continued leading us to our rooms, where we said goodbye and Gabriella and I parted to unpack our things for the long summer.

But, for some reason, I found myself thinking _strange _summer, too.

**So, how'd you like it? Love, hate? Begging for more? Well, I got to study for a HUGE science test tomorrow. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Strange Summer**

**Now that it's the weekend, I will be posting more! Hurray! Also, say hello to my new beta reader, dracogirl5!!! Double hurray!!!**

**WARNING: IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE WORD S-E-X PLEASE DO NOT READ ON!!! Unless you are not that squeamish and want a good laugh.**

_Ryan p.o.v _I woke up that morning feeling very good. I was eighteen years old. I was going to have my own Salsa dance party. Life couldn't get any better. I even got to sleep in until noon! I usually do…but…whatever.

"Happy birthday, son!" Dad walked in with a tray of pancakes and a fruit cup with freshly squeezed orange juice, my favorite breakfast.

"Thanks, dad." I smiled and started digging into my pancakes.

"You know, Ryan, it's not every day a man turns eighteen." Dad began. I nodded through a mouthful of pancakes.

"And, eighteen is a pretty important age." Dad continued. I nodded again. What was Dad playing at? He sat down on the bed and patted my legs.

"Son, eighteen is the age where young men like you explore awakening the sexual spirit in young women." Dad went on. Okay…WHAT THE F????? I started choking on my pancakes and guzzled down my orange juice to get them down.

"WHAT?!!?!?!??!!?!" I screamed. Mom must have been having the same conversation with Sharpay, because I heard her scream a few seconds later.

"DID YOU JUST TELL ME THAT NOW THAT I'M EIGHTEEN I CAN HAVE _SEX_!?!?!!?!?!??!?!!?" I screamed again.

"Ryan, you've cut me to the quick. I wouldn't call it 'having sex'. It's more like… 'making love'." Dad corrected. Oh, my god, I think my Dad has officially lost it. I was speechless.

"As you know, I believe in safety first. I don't want you to make love unprotected." Dad began. I felt myself growing lightheaded.

"And to show that I care…happy birthday, Ryan!" Dad grinned and pulled from his pocket a small box…

…of condoms.

I did what Sharpay probably did: I fainted.

**Lolzroflmao!!!! I laughed as I wrote it. I just thought this story needed a bit of funny before the romance began. Oops—I shouldn't have told you that…don't worry, little peoples, there will not be actual S-E-X in this story. I am in 6****th**** grade myself, and I can't even drive myself to spell that word when I am not writing stories, so…yeah. I can relate. Also, condoms are things that stop girls from getting pregnant when they, you know…yeah. So, too much information much? Shutting up now…**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, the last chapter was a little weird…and short, so says my friend –X-Loner-X-Starlight-X-. I must work on that, starting with this chapter!

_Gabriella p.o.v_ That night was the night of Ryan's Salsa dance party. I was really excited. I had taken Salsa classes as a little girl. I had never met anyone else that knew Salsa ever since. I searched through my closet to see if I had brought any dresses worthy of Salsa. Aha! A slender red dress, compatible to my skin tone and hair color. Wait—did I just have a Sharpay moment? Oh, well.

I slipped the dress on. It fit like a glove! I tried on a pair of red strappy high heels. They matched perfectly! I put on black fishnets, red hoop earrings, and a few bangles. I pulled the sides of my hair up with a red flower clip, and started applying makeup. The soft red lipstick and black eye shadow were like a dream! I looked…beautiful. I did a few spins across my room. Yup, I still got it.

I grabbed a red clutch purse and rushed out the door. I teetered down the hall in my high heels and stopped at Troy's door. I wonder if he was ready? I knocked on the wooden door. Troy opened it. He was wearing a casual short-sleeved shirt and basketball shorts. His hair was a mess, too, and I didn't smell a bit of cologne.

"Why aren't you getting ready?" I asked. Was he not feeling well?

"Getting ready for what?" He asked. Had he honestly forgotten?

"Ryan's Salsa dance party!" I exclaimed. Why would Troy want to miss it?

"You were serious about that?" He asked as he widened his eyes in disbelief. I nodded.

"Well…I'd love to go and all, but I don't know how to dance like that," Troy explained.

"But—it's Ryan's eighteenth birthday! Don't you want to wish him happy birthday?" I wondered. Troy _was _friends with Ryan.

"Just—tell him I said happy birthday, but I wasn't feeling well!" He cried and closed the door in my face.

"Okay," I murmured softly and left.

I walked a ways before I reached the ballroom, where the dance was to take place. There were already a number of people. They were crowded around the dance floor, where a couple was Salsa dancing. I watched in awe as they did an intricate routine that was out of my league. They finished, and the crowd applauded, including me. The couple held hands and bowed as a familiar face came from the crowd holding a microphone.

"Give it up for Marisol and Javier!" Ryan cheered. The crowd erupted in applause.

"Now, it's time for my own spotlight dance. Who would like to be my partner?" He asked. Many girls my age raised their hands and shouted pleads to pick them. I giggled. Apparently Ryan was quite the catch at Lava Springs.

Ryan walked around the large circle of people. He froze when he saw me.

"Gabriella?" Ryan said breathlessly.

"Happy Birthday, Ryan," I greeted softly. The whole room became quiet. Everyone was staring at us. I felt heat rush to my cheeks, but I couldn't look away from Ryan. He was wearing a tuxedo, and he looked very handsome. You know, for Ryan.

"Wow! I mean, your dress is so—wow…and your hair is so—wow…" Ryan complimented dreamily. I giggled. Oh, Ryan.

"Would you care to dance with me while I think of some real adjectives?" He asked, holding his hand out. Many girls held their hands to their hearts and sighed, "Awww…" I giggled again as I stepped onto the dance floor and reached for his hand. Everyone gasped in anticipation as our hands touched. The music began. A spotlight was put on me and Ryan.

Ryan began a routine and I quickly followed along. My feet stepped in all directions, I spun every which way. One time he spun me in and as our feet did a little number he said, "Wow, Gabriella, I didn't know you could Salsa dance!" and spun me out. I shrugged and smiled.

We danced like that the whole song. I moved with the music. I became the music. I _was _the music. Dancing is a whole other language in it's own way, with accents and syllables and feelings. My dance instructor had said that often. Now, experiencing this with Ryan, I finally understood it.

This accent of dancing was sharp and passionate. It was like a whole other me, but I loved it. I loved the adrenalin rush of spinning, the concentration when I moved my feet in a difficult pattern, and the unexplainable feeling when Ryan's face lingered close to mine.

I realized this feeling when we pulled apart. It was desire. I had desired to physically contact Ryan's face. Whether I wanted to do it with my hands or even lips, I had wanted to do it. But my devotion to Troy had refrained me from doing so.

Wait—I shouldn't have to refrain myself. Why was I feeling this way about Ryan? I was a taken woman. I was the feminine side of Troyella. Maybe this accent of dancing wasn't quite appropriate for my kind of personality and couple status.

I was careful not to look into Ryan's eyes when we were close. When he spun me in closer, I resolved from leaning against his chest a bit too much.

Then came the finale move. Ryan hoisted me in his arms so I was in a sort of flying pose. Only, to do this, he had to support my weight by practically burying his hand in my…butt.

He wasn't being perverted, but still. My face became redder than my dress as Ryan spun once more in this awkward position, and then, to my delight, set me down on the last soft note.

The crowd burst into applause. My ears were still ringing when it died down.

"Give it up for my Salsa dance partner Gabriella Montez!" Ryan shouted and the crowd applauded again. I grinned sheepishly and gave a little curtsy.

Ryan turned to me and kissed my hand. I caught myself biting my bottom lip and eve batting my eyelashes when he arose. Before he let go of my hand, he pulled me closer and kissed my cheek. A chorus of Oooooh,'s erupted from the audience. I blushed deep red. I turned my head so Ryan wouldn't see.

Then, I saw him. At least, I think I saw him. It was the angrily jealous face of someone familiar in a tuxedo. His blond hair was combed back, and he was wearing a buttoner.

It was the angrily jealous face of my boyfriend, Troy Bolton.

**OooOoOoO someone's mad! Did you like it? HATE it? Review please!**

**Also, I think a buttoner is that flower thingy that guys wear on their tuxedos. That's what spell check tells me, anyway…I hope it has nothing to do with a butt.**

**Lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

Omg! I didn't get any reviews or anything like that when I posted chapter 5, and then I woke up this morning…

**2 REVIEWS**

**2 STORY ALERTS**

**1 FAVORITE AUTHOR**

**1 FAVORITE STORY**

**TOTAL: 6 COOLIOS!**

**Thanks for supporting me!**

**Also, thanks 2 lilsweety123 for assuring me that I did, in fact, spell buttoner right.**

**Ciao!**

_Sharpay p.o.v _Well, well, well. Well. Ryan is quite the flirt, isn't he? Poor Gabriella! She just went through dancing passionately with Ryan, that odd position (yikes!), and having part of her face physically contacted by Ryan's lips. The worst part: She has a boyfriend. Second worst part: Her boyfriend should be dating me. Whatever.

And then there he was, Troy Bolton had just saw the whole thing. Yup, he saw the passion, the oddness, and the physical contact. By the looks of his face, he was _mad_. I think Gabriella saw him, but she didn't start rushing over to him and apologizing. Probably because she was embarrassed, but my reason would be: Why apologize? Just say, 'He was all over me' or something like that. It was Ryan's fault anyway. He put Gabriella under the spotlight, literally and metaphorically. As Mother says, two wrongs don't make a right. Or was it Troy's fault? Maybe he did something to upset Gabriella? That's understandable.

"Thank you, thank you!" Ryan held his hands up like he was surrendering to the applause. Obviously he hadn't seen Troy.

"And now, I would like my sister Sharpay Evans to do her own spotlight dance. It is her birthday too, after all." He announced, and the spotlight was on me. I immediately grinned and got up from my seat in the corner. I walked elegantly to where my brother stood on the dance floor and grabbed his microphone.

"Thank you, Ryan. Would anyone like to be my partner?" I asked. I expected a number of masculine hands to shoot up. But not one hand raised. I pouted and looked desperately for even a raised finger.

"I'll dance with you," Someone said. I gasped as Troy of all people broke through the crowd. I glanced at Gabriella. She was looking confused. I grinned ear to ear.

"Okay!" I exclaimed and dragged him to the middle. A pink spotlight was fixed upon us. Fabulous.

"Tango?" I suggested. He shrugged. Excellent.

The music started. I was surprised to find Troy leading…me. Usually I would be offended, but then I truly realized: Troy Bolton had asked _me _to dance! I was dancing with him, and he wanted to dance. His hands around my waist, my hands around his neck…it was heaven! I smiled warmly up at him, and something funny happened: he returned the favor. And it wasn't one of those I-am-being-polite smiles. It was one of those smiles he usually gave to Gabriella.

Then I realized: He didn't want to do this. Troy was dancing with me to get Gabriella jealous! Suddenly enraged, I began to lead with a fast-paced combination that caused him to stumble. He quickly caught on to the steps, and we were dancing quicker than before. We were gazing at each other, not even paying attention to the music or the steps. My world melted away, and it was just me and Troy. I think his world melted away too, because his eyes were glassy, and he looked dazed. Our steps slowed. We completely stopped. We weren't smiling anymore. Troy's eyes clouded with desire, and then the funniest thing that night happened.

Troy leaned in, and kissed me. On the lips.

**Sorry this one was short, I just thought this was all this chapter needed. I SO wish this would happen in HSM3!!!!!! 100 TROYPAY ALL THE WAY!!!! I hate Zanessa. Personally, I think Vanessa's a slut.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Troy and Sharpay, sitting in a tree**

**K-I-S-S-I-N-G**

**First comes love, then comes marriage**

**Then comes Troy with a baby carriage!**

**Oh, come on, you know you're saying it too!**

**Anyways, let's see what Troy is doing…**

_Troy p.o.v _Okay. I was kissing Sharpay Evans. I had a girlfriend. I was kissing Sharpay Evans in front of my girlfriend. Not okay. Sharpay was probably loving this, and I was doing it to make Gabriella jealous. But, the kiss wasn't on the list of things to get Gabriella jealous. This was something I…found myself _wanting_ to do.

But why? Why did I have a sudden urge to kiss Sharpay? I was still kissing her. Has it been a minute? I just couldn't break away. Maybe this was a dream. Maybe I would wake up and everything between me and Gabriella would be alright. She hadn't physically contacted Ryan, and I hadn't kissed Sharpay.

Even though I was. Even though I _have_ been kissing her. For awhile. Without stopping.

Why would I want to stop? Sharpay was the star of the drama department. I was the playmaker of the basketball team. She had a crush on me. I didn't, but wanting to kiss her must count for something. I'm sure Gabriella would be happy with Ryan, and vice versa. And me and Sharpay could kiss the night away—

WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

I quickly broke away from Sharpay's ravenous lips.

"I have to…go," I quickly mustered, and with one more cold glance at Ryan, I bolted out of the ballroom. I heard the tap of someone wearing dance shoes swiftly following me. I turned around.

"Troy!" Ryan called. "Troy!" Ryan stopped to catch his breath near a weird looking man.

"I'm not Troy," He began. "But I could be." He grinned. Wow, ew. Ryan bolted after me, and away from that weirdo guy. Ryan finally caught up to me.

"Troy!" He said. "What?" I snapped as he fell in step beside me. "Listen, I didn't mean to make you think Gabriella and I had…something going on," Ryan said. "I was only thanking her for dancing with me"—Ryan explained, but I interrupted him.

"By practically making out with her cheek?" I screeched. Ryan looked aghast. "Did you see the look on her face? She is totally into you!" I cried. Ryan wore a hurt expression.

"No way, Troy," Ryan began. "If you think that I'm the kind of guy who steals my friends' girlfriends, you don't know me at all." He murmured coldly.

"Yeah, well I don't _want_ to know you anymore!" I shouted, and bolted off. Ryan had a pained expression on his face.

The weird guy walked up to him and put his hand on Ryan's shoulder. "Tough love, man," He said as I turned the corner and made way back to my room.

Later that night, I heard a soft knock on my door. Was it Gabriella, wanting to yell at me for kissing Sharpay? Or was it Ryan, wanting to apologize more? I opened the door. No, it was just Sharpay, probably wanting to kiss me more.

"Troy, I know what you're thinking," She began. "And no, as much fun as it was earlier, I don't want to kiss you again," Sharpay murmured.

"Then why are you here?" I asked solemnly. I wasn't angry with her for kissing me, as I was the kisser and she was the kissed. But this visit was unexpected.

"May I come in?" She asked first. I let her in. She sat on my bed, and I sat beside her.

"I'm really sorry," We both said. We both laughed.

"I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that. I shouldn't have held it for so long!" Sharpay scolded herself. I had never seen this nice soft side of Sharpay before.

"No, I am sorry for kissing you in the first place. _I _put _you _on the spot." I argued.

"Well, I forgive you. Do you forgive me?" Sharpay asked innocently. She looked so cute…

"Of course." I said warmly, looking into her eyes. She returned the favor.

"I lied." Sharpay finally said.

"Huh?" I asked, dumbfounded. Was she not sorry after all?

"When I said I didn't want to kiss you again, I didn't mean it. I really, really, _really _want to kiss you," She explained.

"Please do," I murmured and we shared a long, slow, passionate kiss and whether it lasted for a few seconds, minutes, hours, days, I didn't care. All that matters, is that we were actually kissing. For real.

**Eep! Troy is such a romantic! Eh, maybe I should have made them sitting on a couch instead…don't worry, no hanky panky is going on!**

**Oh my god, did I just say hanky panky?**

**Lol, weird.**

**What are you waiting for? Review!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**Intense Troypay moment back there, huh?**

**I will try harder to make this chapter long!**

**Now for Ryella action, as requested by all you reviewing Ryella fans!**

**Lights, camera, action!**

_Ryan p.o.v _I woke up feeling horrible that morning. It was funny, because that previous morning I couldn't have woken up better. Sharpay had had the night of her life kissing Troy at _my_ dance, and I was stuck feeling guilty about kissing Gabriella on the cheek.

It was true, I did like Gabriella. She was pretty, sweet, funny, smart, and one heck of a good singer! Ever since I heard her sweet, sweet voice I have been in love with her. We would be perfect together on and off stage. We had a lot in common, it so happened.

We both somewhat belonged to the stars of a team or club. Gabriella belongs to Troy, the playmaker, and I belong to Sharpay unwillingly, the drama queen.

We had good singing voices.

We had both starred in a musical at least once.

We had both won the Star Dazzle award at least once.

We both love to Salsa dance.

We both blush when we physically contact each other.

Which brings me to the point of the Kiss. When I kissed her hand like a gentleman, after she had made it possible for me to dance with the girl of my dreams, it was lucky that I could control myself when I was overcome by desire. I had a ravenous desire to kiss her soft lips, as Troy had done many times, but restrained myself too late, so I ended up kissing her soft cheek instead, making Troy angry.

And what does he do? He dances with my sister to make Gabriella jealous. Not only does he make my sister believe that he is smitten, he kisses her as well! Now all Sharpay can do is sigh, and when she does speak, she says, "He kissed me," as if she just realized it. Then she goes back to sighing.

I can't help but think: Gee, she's happy. Then I realize that probably both Troy and Gabriella are miserable, and that Troy probably doesn't have feelings for Sharpay, and that Gabriella, the girl of my dreams, probably hates me now for putting her through this. Then I think: Gee, that's bad. It is my fault, after all.

I guess I had better apologize to Gabriella. I had already tried apologizing to Troy, but he had backfired in my face, causing me to give up.

I took an elevator from the penthouse suite to the first floor, where Gabriella resided. I walked to room 48 and sighed before knocking. If I didn't word my apology right, she might not forgive me at all. I decided to practice before I knocked.

"Gabriella, listen, I'm sorry for…you know…kissing you like that last night, but, you know, you were right there and I was right there and it was the right moment and it felt so right, and…" I tried. No good. "I know you probably hate me right now, but I wanted to apologize for being so foreword…I mean, it was just one dance, and I shouldn't have been so dumb as to kiss you. Maybe if we give it time…" No, no, no! That was terrible!

Alright, I was going to have to face her some time. And even if she doesn't forgive me, I can always move to Czechoslovakia. Well…one more try couldn't hurt. I turned to the wall opposite her door and imagined I was facing Gabriella's beautiful face.

"Hey, Gabriella, I just wanted to apologize for last night. I was only thanking you for giving me such a good dance. It was a friendly kiss on the cheek, but apparently Troy doesn't think so. Now he has smitten my sister completely. So, it is my responsibility, as it's my fault, to say I'm sorry." I mustered. Hmm, that was good. I'll use that. I turned around, ready to knock on her door, when I was caught by surprise. The door was open, and standing there on the threshold was the girl of my dreams, Gabriella Montez.

"Oh, Gabriella!" I cried, as if I had just been passing by when she opened the door. "What a surprise!" I exclaimed cheerfully. Hopefully she had opened a door a second before I turned to knock. Gabriella put her hand on her hip and gave me a look that told me I was wrong. "Alright…how much did you hear?" I sighed. Let the hatred begin.

"Enough to forgive you," Gabriella smiled. I grinned. She was forgiving me? Wow! This was going better than I had expected.

"Alright, then, um…cool," I breathed.

Gabriella giggled. "Hey, Ryan, I was just on my way to the cafeteria for some breakfast…want to come with me?" She asked. Well, I usually have a gourmet breakfast back in my suite, but, her offer was tempting…

"Sure!" I exclaimed, then quickly shrugged to show it didn't really matter to me. Gabriella and I walked side by side down the hall. I kept my hands in my pockets to restrain from touching…you know…her. Gabriella was wearing flannel plaid sweatpants, and a pink tank top. Her hair looked messily brushed and her eyes still looked sleepy. Had she just gotten out of bed? Oh, no. Now I was thinking of bed. Ugh…stop it, stop it, Ryan! Get a hold of yourself, man!

Gabriella stopped short some time later. Had I accidentally spoken one of my, uh, inner thoughts aloud? No, she was looking at a single painting on the wooden wall. It was of two little kids, sitting side by side. They were both blonde, and looked about the same age. One was a little girl wearing a red velvet dress, black dress shoes, and a big gold satin bow in her long hair. Next to her was a little boy who was wearing a tuxedo and his hair was combed back nicely. Then I remembered…

"Oh, that? That's a painting of me and Sharpay when we were about three. It was when our parents first opened Lava Springs. Dad hired an artist who could make photos into paintings, and he painted this picture of us. He also painted a picture of Mom and Dad on their wedding day." I explained. There were other paintings on the wall too, of nature scenes with flowers and trees. Mom's idea.

"Wow, that's cool!" Gabriella said. She looked closer. "You look cute." She giggled. I smiled. Even though it was only a baby picture of me, it was cool that she thought I had been cute. "What happened to the artist?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, um, he's…around," I simply said. Old Leo had become almost like family the Evans. He was like the grandfather Sharpay and I never had. Grandma gave birth to Mom out of wedlock, and Dad was an orphan. Leo had lost his touch over the years and guests asked him to do a painting rarely, but we didn't have the hearts to fire him. He was too dear to us all. Actually, Leo hadn't made a masterpiece like the one Gabriella was marveling over in years. He vowed he would when he retired, but it was unlikely from a man of his stature.

Gabriella and I reached the cafeteria and immediately went in line. We got to a sign that said, _Breakfast Special: Avocado chili on a cold slice of onion pizza_. Gabriella crinkled her nose, "Yuck!" she scoffed.

"Yeah, Helga isn't the most creative cook, but she makes a mean omelet," I said. When we reached Helga's station, she held out a plate of cold onion pizza, and stared at us grimly as she poured chili onto it from a ladle. "Uh…Helga, can I have the Ryan Special?" I asked.

Helga grinned. "But of course! Anysing for you, my vittle Ryry. Vould your vittle friend vant vone too?" She bellowed. Her blonde cinnamon bun plaits that usually hung like dead things on her cheeks almost trembled with happiness as she spoke.

"Um," Gabriella began uneasily. Obviously she hadn't understood Helga. She meant, 'Anything for you, my little Ryan. Would your little friend want one too?'.

"Yes, she'll have one," I answered for Gabriella. Gabriella nodded. Helga smiled and handed us both fresh broccoli and cheese omelets. Gabriella gaped at the dish as we sat down at a table.

"What—why—how?" Gabriella stammered. I laughed. She was so cute when she was confused like that.

"As Helga's favorite of the Evans children, I get special…benefits," I explained. Gabriella just giggled and shook her head.

"You know Ryan, I was all wrong about you," Gabriella began.

"How so?" I asked, a bit puzzled.

"Well, when I moved to Albuquerque, and transferred to East High, I thought you were as stuck-up as Sharpay. Actually," Gabriella giggled, "I thought you were, um, gay." She said. We burst out laughing. "But you're a good guy, Ryan, and I'm glad that I met you," Gabriella continued. She started to blush as she said, "I'm also kind of glad that, um, you kissed me. It was really cool. And, might I say, Ryan Evans, you are an excellent kisser." She said.

We held each other's gaze for a full minute before bursting out laughing again. "Why, thank you, Gabriella Montez!" I said. "You aren't a bad dancer yourself, you know." I complimented. Gabriella shrugged as if to say jokingly, _I don't know, it just comes and goes_. We laughed again. Then, we suddenly stopped and gazed at each other. At the same time, we both leaned in.

And Gabriella Montez made it possible for me to kiss the girl of my dreams on the lips.

**Okay, was that long enough? I honestly thought it would look longer, but no! Oh, well. Maybe next chapter, which is a Gabriella chapter. See, there is a cycle: Gabriella, Sharpay, Troy, Ryan, repeat. Well, review please, and tell me how you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay…**

**Remember chapter 4 when I said there would be no S-E-X?**

**I lied.**

**Well, it's not during it, but it's after…**

**I won't make it THAT gross…**

**Here goes**

**P.S: This is a sharpay chapter**

_Sharpay p.o.v_ I am a whore. I am a bitch. I am a slut.

And yet…I am the happiest girl on earth.

I just Did It with my all-time crush. Well, we Did It last night…but whatever.

But Troy has a girlfriend…he's still asleep. I woke up in his arms with no clothes on in his bed.

It was harmless kissing at first…then it was frenching…and suddenly we were having a mad make-out session. Oh yeah, there was under-the-bra action too. Suddenly we were tearing each others' clothes off…and then we made it all the way to Home base.

It.

I am ashamed, because not only did we fell asleep Doing It, but I know he has a girlfriend, and I know I pretty much ditest Gabriella, I don't want her to really hate me.

I don't even know why Troy suddenly has these feelings for me. Ever since that dance…

Maybe Troy has always liked me deep down, but he had always liked Gabriella in truth.

What if Troy hates me now?

What if he loves me.

I looked at his sleeping face. I sat up and started putting on my clothes. Maybe if I left and played dumb, he would wake up and think it a dream.

Maybe.

I sighed and opened the door, crossed the threshold, and closed it.

Then it hit me.

We didn't use a condom.

I was pregnant.

I, Sharpay Evans, was pregnant with Troy Bolton's child.

I had life within me.

I did only what I could do in a terrible situation like this.

I screamed.

What should I do?

Tell Mother and Daddy?

No. They'd be ashamed that I hadn't used their 'birthday present'.

Tell Ryan?

No, he'd squeal to Gabriella or something.

What would I do when the baby bump started to show?

Should I take a pregnancy test?

Yeah, pregnancy test…that'd be best.

I dressed in dark clothing so The ExSharpettes or someone wouldn't recognize me. I went outside, climbed into my pink mustang, and took off.

I reached CVS.

I asked for a pregnancy test in a small voice. The elderly pharmacist woman sniffed at me as if to say 'You should be ashamed' and gave me one.

As I left, I thought, 'I am.'

Later, when I had locked myself in my room, I quietly took the pregnancy test so as not to wake up Mother, Daddy, or Ryan.

I burst into tears, because the dreaded words glared up at me.

PREGNANT.

**Yes, I know this may be a let-down after chapter 8.**

**But seriously, need I say more?**

**I mean come ON, Sharpay is PREGNANT!!**

**Sheesh.**

**Well…go on…review!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, I am APALLED

**Alright, I am APALLED!**

**OMG, do you guys honestly think I am an expert on pregnancy and S-E-X?**

**I am 12, for god's sake!**

**Be grateful that I am even putting it in the story! **

**Well, I am mostly mad at the people who were mean and didn't add: "Oh well, I LOVE THIS STORY!" and for those who did, I love you!!**

**P.S: This chapter has a bunch of p.o.v's all over the place**

**P.P.S I am getting a little bored w/this story and am drawing to a close…**

Gabriella p.o.v "Hey, this is Troy. I'm not able to come to my phone right now, but please leave your name and message after the beep and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Bye!" Troy's fun-loving voice rang out of my phone for the 26th time that morning.

BEEP!

"Hey Troy, it's me Gabriella…for the twenty-sixth time. Listen, I seriously need to talk to you—it's really important! In fact, it's too important for me to say in this message…after all, I want to say what I need to say in person, okay? Please call me back as soon as you listen to all twenty-six messages…if you do listen to them all…anyway, call me back, bye!" I sighed and shut my cell phone.

After I had kissed Ryan a few hours ago, resulting in a blushed apology, I had realized that me and Troy didn't have that passionate spark anymore. You know, that spark that fluttered when we kissed or even saw each other. I think it's time for me and Troy to…move on, you know? It's been a great two years, but…I think me and Ryan are meant to be. Because when we kissed—well, imagine the highest level of sparks me and Troy ever had, and multiply it by 100. The product is what I felt with Ryan.

It was weird…I felt kind of that crush-kind-of-shy feeling when I saw him at my room door yesterday…and it felt so, I don't know, _right_ when we were dancing, and when Ryan kissed me on the cheek—it was paradise.

Then there's Troy—he's awesome, too. I mean, he's athletic, kind, talented, cute—but, sometimes he has a big head…last summer, I didn't even know him. We have practically nothing in common—I think it's time to let him go…

_Troy p.o.v _I woke up feeling refreshed…but kind of dazed. I looked at the clock—11:00 A.M. Huh…I guess I slept in. I probably missed breakfast in the cafeteria. Eh…I'll just go to Ihop or something.

Yawning, I sat up in bed and scratched my bare chest. Wait—why was it bare? Didn't I put on pajamas? Wait—I don't…remember.

Scratching my head, I swung my also bare legs over my bed, expecting to touch the carpeted floor—but no, my bare feet touched something…different. I picked up a pair of…pink panties!?

Then I remembered: I had sex with _Sharpay Evans_! I had Did It with a girl I despised…or thought I despised. After all, she seems much more passionate in bed than Gabriella would be. Oh my god—I can't believe I just said that!

Panicking, I jumped out of bed and quickly put on a pair of dark wash jeans and a red jersey. As I combed my unruly hair I thought: This was probably just what Sharpay wanted—the secret ingredient in her recipe for disaster: Leaving her panties behind as perfect evidence for Gabriella. Shit, right now she's probably sobbing to Gabriella, lying through her perfectly whitened teeth, and the panties would be the perfect evidence—they even had SHARPAY embroidered on them. How gross!

Sighing, I trudged over to my dresser, where my cell phone flashed: 26 MISSED CALLS. I groaned and opened my cell to see who would call me before noon on a Sunday: Gabriella? Why would Gabriella call me twenty-six times in one morning? Too lazy to actually call her, I decided to text her instead.

**Troy: Okay, y did u send me 26 msgs?**

**Gabriella: OMG, ur finally awake! Srry 4 all the msgs…it was kinda urgent**

**Troy: Well wat is it?**

**Gabriella: Um…I think I'd rather tell u in person**

**Troy: Want to meet at…Ihop?**

**Gabriella: No, I hate pancakes…how about the country club cafeteria?**

**Troy: Um, k…cya there noon 4 brunch?**

**Gabriella: Uh, k…cya**

**Troy: Cya!**

_Sharpay p.o.v _Thank god that pregnancy tests weren't truly accurate until about 2 weeks…but still, it was right to tell Troy.

Ever since I gained the fear of pregnancy, I've been a bit more different. Kind of more appreciative to life—you know? I was reading through _Seventeen Magazine _and I learned that in 17 countries, women face at least a 1-in-10 chance of dying during pregnancy—true fact!

First things first—I need to know if I'm pregnant or not. The results would be accurate in two weeks…so I didn't need to worry—unless I was pregnant. I probably am…I mean, we didn't even use a condom!

Okay, Sharpay, STOP IT! I even slapped myself as I looked at my face in the mirror, keeping the other hand against my stomach that may contain Troy Bolton's child.

I looked at the clock: 11:15 A.M. I wonder if Troy is awake yet? If he is, what is he thinking? Is he regretting last night? Is he happy? Has he not realized that we didn't use a condom? Or had he realized, and is rejoicing at the thought of having a child, even if it's mine too?

At the same time, I wonder, what are my feelings? Well, I am regretting Doing It without a condom, but at the same time, I am excited that I might live my dreams with Troy…it's difficult, but on the other hand, I had never been semi-pregnant before.

Maybe I should call Troy? No—I should see him in person. I shouldn't show my face in public, though. Why? I don't know…I just feel ashamed.

I sighed as I went over to my bureau and picked up my pink iPhone. My hands started to shake as I texted Troy.

**Sharpay: Okay Troy, I know that you are really mad at me for…you know…Doing It with you, and I am regretting it too…and, well, I have something to tell you…I don't know if it's true or not, but I want to tell you—in person.**

**Troy: Sharpay, I…am kind of mad at you, but if you are regretting it…I guess I can live with it. We were both confused and blinded by passion and the spur of the moment was perfect…I forgive you, but I am the one needing to be forgiven. Do u forgive me?**

**Sharpay: Of course I do!! It IS my fault after all, but about tht thing I wanted 2 tell u…well, can we meet the country club café noon? Its rlly important…**

**Troy: Um, well I was originally gonna go there anyway…**

**Sharpay: Perf! Well, I'm sorry…I'll cya l8r?**

**Troy: Ya, cya…I guess**

_Ryan p.o.v _I was probably the happiest guy on earth now. About three hours ago I kissed the girl of my dreams—Gabriella—and then after a pulled away, apologizing, she told me that she felt the same way, and she thought it was time to break up with Troy, only in not so many words. I, at the time, was really ashamed of myself for causing Gabriella to dump Troy, but in a moment I was bursting with happiness, and I kissed her on the cheek before we departed, too bashful for words.

When I got back to our suite, I noticed that Sharpay's door was closed. I heard the Pussycat Dolls coming from her room, so I assumed she had locked herself in her room, which she does whenever she has a bad hair day. I knocked on her door.

"Shar, I just came back from the café!" I called.

"Mm? Oh, okay," Sharpay replied over the music.

"I brought you a bagel. Want it?" I asked.

"Um, Ryan, in case you haven't noticed, bagels contain so many calories it's not even _funny_. Plus, the cream cheese…" Sharpay ranted.

"I get it! One bagel to Sharpay is like five tons of bananas for a monkey…which means, no size one for Shar—or the monkey!" I joked.

"Hey!" Sharpay giggled.

I laughed back and went to my room, covered with posters of some of the most famous male singers of all time. From Bing Cosby to the Jonas Brothers (they're pretty big now), I have them on my wall. There's just room on my wall of fame for one more poster, and I'm saving it for when I'm famous. Yup, I'm going to have a poster of me on my wall someday, hopefully.

All I could think about was Gabriella. Her eyes, her hair, her dark skin…she was so beautiful! I couldn't take my mind off of her. Before I could stop myself, I was texting her.

**Ryan: Hey!**

**Gabriella: Hey, what's up?**

**Ryan: Wanna hang out l8r? We can meet café?**

**Gabriella: That would b gr8, but im already going there l8r 2day**

**Ryan: Perfect! I'll meet u there noon!**

_Troy p.o.v _At approximately noon, I was at the café. It was a nice looking little place with a warm atmosphere. I liked it. I sat at a table and waited for my not one, but _two_ dates. Why did I agree to Sharpay? After all, she was the one who—no, I can't think that.

I was waiting just inside the doorway, and then I saw her. She had honey-blonde hair that cascaded to her shoulders. She had the fairest skin I had ever seen. And she wore a beautiful red and white pinstriped minidress.

It was the first and last time I got a good look at Sharpay Evans. And now, I was hooked.

"Hi," She said warmly when we met.

I don't remember how long it took to do so, or why I ever did it, but right then I just grabbed her shoulders and made out with her in front of the whole café. Her lips were so soft and warm, I couldn't let her go.

"Get a room, buddy," a man beside us spat after five minutes.

"Oh, we already have!" I laughed, pulling away from Sharpay. Little did I also know that it would be one of the very last times I would even kiss her, too.

"Troy," Sharpay giggled through clenched teeth. "That's our little inside joke!" she explained to the man. He humphed and returned to his turkey club.

"Okay, Shar," I began once we made way to a table. "Listen. I know this sound's crazy but after last night I think I might be in love with you. I'm so gonna regret saying that later, but, I needed to get it out there. I wonder if"—but those words to her were interrupted by a clumsy waitress bumping right into Sharpay's stomach, causing her to oof and stumble backwards. At that moment the band stopped playing to transition to another song.

"What's the big idea? Is that how you treat a lady with a baby?!" Sharpay shrieked.

Shar lost all the color to her face as the whole of the café gasped and stared at the words that had just come out of Lava Springs' little princess's mouth.

"Sharpay"—I began, but Sharpay ran out of there like a cheetah after prey. "Sharpay, wait!" I chased after her, past all the confused and shocked guests, past all of the natural paintings lining the halls, straight into Sharpay's suite, into her kitchen.

"Troy, don't look at me!" She sobbed, covering her face with her hands. "I'm a whore." She wept.

"Sharpay, you're not a whore!" I protested. "I just need a little explanation. Why did you say that back in the restaurant?" I asked. Sharpay just shook her head and sobbed harder. "Shar…" I pressed, but the realization of it hit me. Sharpay was pregnant. "Sharpay, don't tell me your pregnant," I murmured. Sharpay just nodded sheepishly. "Sharpay—you're pregnant? With…with my baby?" I whispered. Sharpay kept sobbing.

"And—now, now everyone kn-knows, and I'll be shamed forever! I—I'm going to lose our business! Either way…I am…" Sharpay cried.

"Either way? What do you mean? What's the other way?" I asked frantically.

"I don't even know if I'm even pregnant, Troy. But, all in all, I'm still going to have to—have to—have…" Sharpay gasped and sobbed more.

"Sharpay, what are you saying? What do you have to do?" I urged. I even grabbed her and shook her a little bit.

"Troy, I just want you to know that I loved you do. I'll be waiting. Tell my brother I love him, too…and tell Gabriella…that I'm sorry…so sorry…" Sharpay whispered. She looked up at me and gave me a long, passionate kiss. When we broke apart she said, "I'll see you, Troy." With a sad smile.

"Sharpay, I don't"—I began.

But Sharpay reached behind her and made a fist. She revealed her hand again. She was holding a sharp knife. I froze with fear and couldn't stop her from grinning and silently slipping the knife straight into her heart. With a tiny gasp, her eyes glazed over, her head lolled back, and she grew limp against the kitchen counter. A small trickle of blood seeped from her heart where the knife pierced it. Her limp, cold fingers traipsed over the knife's handle. Sharpay Evans was dead.

_Ryan p.o.v _When they closed the casket, shadowing my twin sister forever, my heart shattered for the fifth time that day. My tears gushed out now, and Gabriella gave my hand a tight squeeze. She smiled sadly at me, and I could see her mascara running.

I looked to my right. Troy was just sitting there, his head bent towards the ground, letting the tears splash on the pew's bottom in tiny puddles.

I never fully understood why someone would commit suicide just because a country club knew she was possibly pregnant. But, Shar was Sharpay. She was so obsessed with making sure everyone liked her, she would kill—even _herself_—to make sure it all happened. I guess it goes to show why people shouldn't obsess over some things.

"And now, a gift and a few words from Leonardo Lemoore, a retired employee of the Lava Springs country club." The priest announced solemnly.

Ah, good ol' Leo. Always trying to help. I managed to smile sadly at him. He was always there, ever since when I was three and skinned my knee…he held me close and subdued my tears. "Good morning, friends, family, loved ones," Leo began. "Some of you know very well that I had been planning on creating a small masterpiece as a gift to the country club. Well, I worked harder than I've worked on anything before, and in a little over twenty-four hours, I have completed." Leo beckoned to someone with his hand, and a young man in a tuxedo brought to him a large square something concealed by a blanket. "And now, behold, _Princessa_!" Leo signaled to the young man, and he gently lifted the blanket to reveal his masterpiece.

Gasps of awe and admiration echoed from the church pews. It was a perfect painting of Sharpay lying in her casket. She wore a beautiful white gown and a crown of white roses in her golden hair that cascaded around her like an angel. A sad smile played at her rosy red lips, and her eyes were closed as if sleeping. Dreaming. Underneath her hands that were crossed at her chest was a single white rose. The color of the casket beneath her was a stunning navy blue, and it was gorgeous.

Troy looked up at the painting and grinned sadly. "That's her," he whispered.

"She's beautiful," Gabriella sighed.

I nodded, agreeing.

And in my head, I could barely hear the words _I'm so fabulous _being whispered.

And that, my friends, is…

**THE END**

**Yes, 'tis probably the worst ending ever. Oh well.**

**Okay, it is now time for your questions to be answered! Put questions and comments in your reviews, and I will most likely answer all of them in the next "chapter" which shall be called, "Q&A"!**

**I hope you enjoyed R&R-ing my story. Cya!**


End file.
